What to expect when you are expecting
by Mila1997
Summary: AU, in which Cashmere is the daughter of the president and Gloss a victor from one. Gloss got forced to marry Cashmere and now they need to cope with a new situation.
1. Chapter 1

Nervously I glance at the clock above the door.

I've been sitting here for almost two hours now and still no sign of Gloss.

He should be home by now. Maybe I should just swallow my pride and try to call him.

It's not like I have any dignity left after I begged my father on my knees to marry Gloss off to me. I should have listened to father back than, a district boy is not fit to marry the daughter of the president. But I was so stupid and in love with what Gloss represented, I just didn't care and here I am.

All alone in a strange district with no friends or luxury. Well all too soon, I would at least not be alone anymore.

Twenty more minutes pass before I can finally hear the front door.

I try to stay still as I listen to my husband of two years, dropping his bag on the floor and kicking his shoes off. It's his daily routine, he comes home and leaves a mess in the hallway before going to the kitchen and causing even more chaos.

I can literally see his jaw dropping when he sees me sitting at the kitchen table. He sure didn't expect me to be up at this time and even less for me to wait with dinner.

"Hello", I get up slowly. My knees feel like pudding as I fill the two plates and just place them on the table.

Apparently I really caught Gloss off guard because he actually sits down across from me for once.

"What is this about?", he raises his eyebrow in the pale light of the candles I lit.

Not sure, how to answer this question, I just shrug. "Am I not allowed to cook for my husband?"

"No", Gloss shakes his head but than pinches the bridge of his nose. "Well yes but you never do. You've avoided me for the past four months."

I bite down on my lip ashamed.

He's right. I have avoided Gloss, but only because I am so ashamed of myself. I felt so dirty after we had sex at that party. It's not like I didn't enjoy it, no it was better than I could have ever dreamed of, but when he was gone the next morning, I realized it was a mistake. For the first one and a half years of marriage, Gloss barely looked at me and now, he had only slept with me because he was drunk. Sober, he had rejected all my efforts to seduce him or just climb into his bed at night to sleep besides him, so after the party I just wanted to forget it.

But now, I can't pretend nothing happened anymore.

"I am sorry", I just whispers into the uncomfortable silence. "Actually we need to talk about that night, four months ago."

A hint of anger flashes in Gloss' eyes. "If you have a STD, it's not from me. I am clean!"

What the hell is he even talking about? Does he really think, I have some disease? I mean, I don't look my best and I was sick the past days but not because of a STD.

"No!", I blurt out more shocked than angry. "I was feeling sick lately and the cause was sexually transmitted by you but not what you think."

Groaning Gloss slams his fist on the table. "Can't you just for once talk like an actual human being? You capitol clowns just all talk nothing but shit, day in and day out!"

Tears well up in my eyes but I quickly wipe them away.

His words hurt more than he could ever imagine. It's not the first time, Gloss insulted me or just lashed out on me for no reason. He may not hit me or anything physical but his words are much worse sometimes.

I wish, I could just go back home to my family. I really miss my mum and my dad, I even miss my brother sometimes. Everything would be better than this but I just don't want to give all of Panem the satisfaction to see me fail. Everyone is just waiting for me to come crawling back to my father.

"I am having a baby, Gloss", I barely get the words out before breaking down in tears.

This pregnancy was the worst thing that could have happened to me. I always wanted kids and I still do, but it's not fair on this tiny human being to be brought it into this loveless marriage.

What if Gloss will hate this baby - our baby- just as much as he hates me? I can't even really blame him. I ruined his life by asking my father to force him into this marriage. I can only imagine what my father did to get Gloss to agree or rather who he threatened. It was egotistical from me and now I am forcing this baby on him.

Technically it takes two to make a baby but if I hadn't forced Gloss into this marriage and to go to that party, we would have never gotten drunk and ended up sleeping together.

What am I even thinking? It's like my whole head is completely messed up, the longer I am locked away in this house totally isolated from public.

Actually I am not even locked away but whenever I go out, people give me weird looks or avoid me. They treat me like I have some deadly disease.

Even when I went to see a doctor, most of them sent me away. I had to go to the poorest part of district one to find a doctor who would treat me. Thankfully the doctor herself saw me as her assistant also turned me down.

"That's not possible", Gloss eventually breaks the silence again.

"Why would I make something like that up?", I ask him hurt. "You can call my doctor and ask her yourself."

"Maybe I will do that", he gets up and grabs his phone angrily. "Tell me her number."

"I don't have one", I sigh desperately. "Doctor Markle is in the poorest part of one, I can give you her adress."

Another wave of anger seems to hit Gloss as he throws the phone against the wall, breaking it.

"What were you doing so far from home?!", he shouts at me. "And why did it have to be her?"

What was his problem now?

"She was the only doctor who didn't turn me down", I admit ashamed. "What is wrong with her? She was very nice to me and seemed more than just competent at what she did."

Gloss just shakes his head and stomps off without another word. Only seconds later, I can hear the front door slam shut.


	2. Chapter 2

The persistent ringing of the doorbell wakes me. No matter how many pillows I push on my head, it just won't stop.

Grumpily I get up and walk downstairs, not even bothering to pull on a robe or shoes.

Gloss didn't come back at all last night and apparently he forgot his keys. Who else would come over to this house? I don't have friends and Gloss doesn't allow his to come here.

A swall of cold air hits me when I rip open the front door. Much to my surprise Doctor Markle ushers two kids inside and quickly closes the door behind her.

I don't even get a chance to react as she places down a huge basket full of vegetables and starts taking off her coat, screaming at her kids to do the same.

"My dear", the older woman looks me up and down. "Go and get dressed immediately. You will catch a cold otherwise, it's too cold for nothing but a nightgown."

Doctor Markle has such an authority to herself that I am already halfway up the stairs before I stop.

What the hell am I doing? This woman, however nice she may be, just intruded my home with her kids and I am following her orders. Quickly I skip back down the stairs and into the kitchen where I can hear her roaming through the cabinets.

"Doctor Markle", I clear my throat loudly. "What are you doing here?"

She stops and turns around to smile at me like I am some silly little kid. "What does it look like? I am here to bring you vegetables and start cooking the family dinner for tonight."

"What family dinner?", I shake my head in confusion. "Are you crazy? Is this why Gloss was so angry, you are my doctor?"

The woman turns to me, looking actually offended by my words. She shakes her head than and forcefully pushs the drawers shut again.

"So it's true?", Doctor Markle snaps at me. From the look, she is giving me, I am not sure whether she is really angry at me or hurt.

"Is what true?", I rub my temples in complete irritation.

What is going on here? Right now, I feel like I am in the middle of some freak show. And there people always complain about us capitol people being weird.

"You want nothing to do with us", she glares at me slightly. "You are trying to force all of us out of your life."

"I am not trying to push anyone out of my life!", I call out in frustration. "I don't even know you! And right now, I want you to leave! Otherwise I will have to call my husband to kick you out!"

Doctor Markle pulls out her phone and holds it to me. "Go ahead! Call Gloss, he's on speed dial. We will see who he kicks out of his house. His mother or his wife!"

"His mother?"

Alright, now I don't understand anything anymore. Is Doctor Markle really Gloss' mother? I mean, his name is Sparks and not Markle. Why would she have another family name than her son? I mean, it's common in the capitol but usually not in the districts.

"Exactly", she nods gently. It seems like all her anger had faded by now. Apparently she just noticed my irritation. "I am Camilla Sparks but I work as a doctor under my maidens name Markle."

"I had no idea", I can feel my cheeks heaten up in embarrassment. I can't believe this. I just made a complete fool of myself in front of my husbands mother. "I am so sorry for being rude. I didn't mean to call you crazy or kick you out."

Now that I look at her closely, I can actually see a slight resemblance between Gloss and her. They have the same high cheekbones and nose. How could I not notice this yesterday? No wonder, Gloss was so angry that I was at his mother's office. He had kept his family hidden from me the whole time.

"No I am sorry", doctor Markle or well Mrs Sparks reaches out and grabs my hands. "I shouldn't have just burst in like that. I thought, you knew who I was and just didn't say anything because you want nothing to do with us."

"That's not true", I pull my hands away quickly and sit down at the kitchen table. My head starts to spin from all this new informations. It doesn't really help my morning sickness either that just starts to make my stomach grumble again. "Why would I want nothing to do with you? I love Gloss."

Mrs Sparks frowns at me as she places a glass of water in front of me. "But you never answered the phone when I called to invite you over for dinner. And you cancelled each time when Gloss wanted to introduce you to us."

Realization dawns on me. Of course, Gloss did not only want me as far from his family as possible but also the other way around. He must have lied to his parents and made me look like the bad guy. But this also brings me in a horrible situation now, should I tell his mum about it or not?

"You understood that wrong", I try to smile at her. "Our phone here doesn't work. And I was just very nervous to meet you so I chickened out ever time. Seems like Gloss really sucks at making up excuses."

Mrs Sparks starts to laugh as she hugs me tightly. "Well now you have no chance to chicken out anymore. Tonight, you are meeting the whole family. Gloss will sure be enlightened to finally have all of his loved ones at one table."

I am actually glad, his mother can't see my face right now. Either she is really crazy or Gloss is faking a happy marriage in front of his family. Anyway, Gloss sure wouldn't be happy to see his whole family in our house tonight. I have to at least warn him.

"I am sure, he'll be", I pull away from my mother in law and get up again. "Make yourself at home, please. I'll be right back."

Nervous about having to actually call my husband for once, I go upstairs and dial his number.

"What do you want?", Gloss answers after the third ring. "I am busy."

I grit my teeth in frustration. Maybe I should just let him make a fool of himself tonight. He would certainly deserve it for how he is constantly treating me.

"Your mother and two kids are here", my love for him again takes the upperhand. "Why did you not tell me Doctor Markle is your mum?"

For a second everything is quiet than I hear him cursing loudly and things breaking in the background.

"Alright", Gloss eventually groans into the phone. "What does she want? And what did you tell her?"

"She is fixing a family dinner", I sigh as I look down at myself. "and apparently your whole family is coming over tonight. It seems like not even all your lies, could keep her away anymore."

I can almost see him, roll his eyes. "It's her first grandchild, I guess she is too excited to stay away any longer."

Right, the baby.

"We haven't talked about it yet", I whispers so quiet I am not even sure if Gloss can hear me. "How do you feel about my pregnancy? Do you even want to keep it?"

Again, I am treated with a long silence before he finally speaks up. "Honestly? I would be happier about it, if you weren't the mother."

His words hurt. They feel like a thousand of knifes stabbing in my heart over and over again. But what did I expect? I knew the second Doctor Markle told me I am pregnant that Gloss would hate this.

"Do you-", my voice breaks but I just take a deep breath to hold back my tears. "Do you want me to go home and have it gone?"


	3. Chapter 3

Apparently Gloss is actually speechless for a second or he just considers it. Anyway, my husband is very quiet but than I can hear footsteps and a door slamming.

"I am coming home, right now", Gloss eventually says. "Don't even think about doing anything stupid like killing my child!"

He than hangs up before I even get the chance to reply.

Sighing, I get dressed in some pants that are actually too tight already and a shirt that doesn't really fit either. Frustrated I pull the clothes off again and sneak into Gloss' room. He would get so angry that I was in his room but at least his shirt fit me like a dress.

When I come back downstairs, Mrs Sparks has already chopped the vegetables she brought with her.

"Gloss is coming home", I tell her gently. "I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all", she smiles at me. "He can move the furniture so there is enough space for everyone."

"Do you mind me asking how many people are coming?", I pull out a knife and help her with the last carrots.

"The whole family", Mrs Sparks chuckles. "My husband, all of Gloss' siblings and their spouses with their kids, my mother and my husbands siblings with their families."

"I hope I have enough dinnerware for so many people", I drop the knife and look through my cabinets.

Gloss and I have never had guests so we didn't really need more than just the little dinnerware that is in every victors house.

"Of course you have enough", my mother in law laughs. "We sent you a whole set as a wedding gift."

A wedding gift? Gloss never told me about any gift for our wedding but than again, he keeps three rooms completely locked. There could be anything in it.

"Oh right", I try to cover my cluelessness. "Sorry, we just don't use it so often. Gloss doesn't trust my cooking skills at all."

"Well I can teach you", Mrs Sparks laughs and places her hand on my stomach. "This baby will need some good homemade food and so does my son."

"I would love that, Mrs Sparks", a happy smile spreads on my face. "Thank you so much."

"Please dear, call me Camilla", she goes back to cooking but not before pointing at a book. "Now start mixing together the cake please. The recipe is on page 65."

We work together in silence for a while before the front door opens and Gloss walks into the kitchen.

"If this aren't my two favorite women in the world", he kisses his mums cheek before wrapping his arms around me from behind. "It smells delicious."

Gloss playfully sticks his finger into the dough and tries some. Immediately his mother slaps his hand away. "Get out of the kitchen, boy. You have lots of work to do."

"But mum", he all but whines.

I can't help but laugh at their little banter. At home, we were never like this. There was no playfulness in our lives, my brother and I had to obey on the word when our parents were home. Than again, most of the time Julius and I were left to ourselves or rather with avoxes. Sometimes I really wish, I had grown up in normal family too.

"Fine, you have ten minutes with your wife", Camilla eventually gives up. "But than you move the furniture. Your father and siblings are coming at 7 pm."

Gloss rolls his eyes but tugs me out of the room anyway. He stays quiet until we are in my bedroom and he flops down on my bed. "Come here", he pats the space next to him.

Nervously, I kick off my shoes and climb into bed with him. "Your mum is nice."

My husband just turns to face me with a sigh. "Listen, Cashmere I am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, okay maybe I did but I would never ask you to kill our baby."

"But you want me to?", I look at him closely.

Gloss lets out a frustrated groan as he sits up to look into my eyes. "No, I want you to keep our baby. Don't even think about killing my daughter or son."

Before I can stop myself I throw myself in Gloss' arms. "Thank you so much for saying that."

Hearing him call our baby actually his son or daughter just makes me so happy. It's the first time, he shows any kind of affection towards me.

Gloss rubs my back awkwardly but doesn't push me away or anything.

„We should go back downstairs", he eventually muttters. „Mum can be pretty strict."

„She told me something about a wedding gift", I get up as well. „Tableware for the whole family. Do you still have it?"

Much to my surprise Gloss' face turns a light shade of red as he reaches for my hand. He leads me to one of the locked doors and opens it with a key. „There is no point in hiding it any longer anyway."

He pushs open the door and tugs me inside. My jaw drops when I look around the room. „Wow", is all I get out.

I am standing in a beautiful nursery. The walls are painted in a light pink and grey with darker pink flowers drawn on the grey wall. The furniture is white and it even has lots of decorations inside. There is no dust in the room at all so Gloss must have cleaned it himself. In the middle of the room there are lots of still wrapped gifts though.

„There is a blue nursery across the hall as well", Gloss rubs his neck embarrassed. „My brother and his husband decorated them as wedding gifts. Marble is an artist and Titus leads an architecture office."

„This is so beautiful", I run my finger over the flowers on the wall. „I really hope it will be a little girl."

„The boys room is pretty cool too", my husband takes me to the other locked room. He is right, this room is just as amazing. It looks like we are in the middle of the ocean.

„Looks like we will have to have two kids", I grin at Gloss teasingly. „Why did you not show me these rooms earlier?"

He just shrugs in reply and returns to the girl nursery. Together we unpack all the wedding gifts from his family. We actually got quite a few sex toys from the twins and baby stuff from his older sister.

I learn more about his family in the thirty minutes we spend in the nursery than I did in the two years of our marriage.

Gloss is the second youngest of seven siblings. His oldest brother Marble is gay and married to Titus. His oldest sister Glamour is married too but her and her husband are more focused on their careers than having kids. Than there are the twins Shine and Emerald who live together in an appartemet downtown. Apparently they are both doing nothing but party and sharing their lovers being both into men and women. The little ones that arrived with their mother are also twins and called Opal and Ruby.

Gloss doesn't really mention his father but I think he's a victor too.

Anyway I really can't wait to meet them all. I just hope they will like me opposite my husband and accept me into their family. It would be nice to not be all alone anymore in this strange district especially now with my baby.

All too soon, Camilla sends Opal and Ruby to us so we get back to work. I slowly get a feeling like my mother in law is more nervous or rather excited about this family dinner than I am. She thwirls around the kitchen like crazy, fixing tons of different dishes while Gloss moves the furniture and his siblings set the table. I actually feel pretty useless so I just fix the guest rooms in case they would be needed.

All too soon, everything was ready. It was hard to find a dress to wear though. The simple ones were too tight and the rest just screamed Capitol. I eventually found a black one, I didn't even remember buying though. It was a little revealing around my middle but not as slutty as the other ones.

When I come downstairs, Gloss is already waiting for me. His eyes widen slightly at the sight of me or maybe it was just my imagination.

„Do you think this is okay?", I whisper to him anyway.

„You look decent", he just shrugs but his voice sounds quite throaty.

A small smile spreads on my face. Maybe this is my chance to prove Gloss, I really want to be part of his life.


	4. Chapter 4

I think, growing up as the daughter of the president and meeting the most important people in the country, I have never been so nervous before.  
Gloss' father is the first one to arrive in the evening and I am sure if looks could kill, I would be dead by now. He literally stares me down as his eyes roam over my body before stopping on my middle. It takes me all my self-control to not wrap my arms around my small baby bump.  
„I am Rickon", he eventually offers his hand to me. „You look pretty normal for a capitol girl."  
„Thank you, sir", I shake his hand, nervous. I am not really sure if this was meant to be a compliment though. „Welcome to our home. Would you like me to give you a tour?"  
„No", Gloss grabs my arm harshly and pulls me into his side. „You are not going anywhere with him."  
Wincing I try to get out of Gloss' grip. What the hell was his problem? I was jupst being polite. Does he think I am going to chat up his father? I mean without any doubt his father is still a very attractive man but I only love Gloss. I would never flirt with his father or anyone else for that matter.  
Before I can stop myself tears well up in my eyes. I fucking hate these stupid hormones.  
Why can't Gloss trust me? And I thought this was our chance tonight to finally start and get along. Maybe I should just give up already and go back home to the capitol.  
„Goddamn girl, why are you crying now?", Gloss wipes away my tears annoyed.  
Angrily I slap his hand away. „I am not crying."  
Groaning my husband pulls me into his arms, pressing me against his firm body.  
„Cash", he whispers. „What's wrong? Remember we are faking to be happy."  
„But I am not happy", more tears run down my face. „You don't even trust me enough to let me show your father around."  
Gloss sighs and pulls me even closer, stroking my back gently. „I trust you, Cashmere. I just don't trust my dad."  
I shake my head, sadly when the doorbell rings again. „Just ignore me, you don't have to lie."  
Gloss lets out an annoyed huff as he drops his arms. „Whatever, girl."  
I wipe my tears away and watch him open the front door.  
The first thing I see is an overly excited dog that storms straight to the kitchen. I can't help but laugh at that. My hormones are going so crazy, right now.  
Back in the capitol I had a dog and three cats too. Maybe I should try and persuade Gloss to get lots of pets too when our baby is born.  
„Brutus!", follows a slightly older man him inside. „Come back here!"  
The last person to walk in is without any doubt Marble. He looks exactly like an older version than Gloss but only by a year or two and with a beard.  
„Forgive my husband and his dog", he hugs me with a sigh. I am totally taken aback for a second but than return his hug. „It's a pleasure to meet you. I am so glad, the nursery is finally coming to use now. We really put lots of effort in it for our niece or nephew."  
„I totally love it", I smile at him. „Thank you a lot. I am so happy to finally be able to thank you and Titus for it."  
„So which room will come into use first?", Marble rubs my baby bump. „Blue or pink?"  
„I don't know yet", I look up at him, smiling.  
It's weird how Gloss' family makes me feel more welcome than he ever did over the past two years. Maybe I should call my baby Hope if it's a girl because right now, the baby is giving me hope for a better marriage.  
One after one, Gloss' whole family arrives. His grandma, his aunt and his uncle with their families and lastly the twins.  
I don't know how I expected them to be but certainly not like that.  
The boys cheeks were all flushed as he stumbles inside, having obvious been leaning against the front door. His sister is falling against him with her hands wrapped around his neck as she giggles hysterically.  
„Really? Can't you be normal for once?", Gloss laughs as he grabs his sisters hips and pulls her on her feet.  
„I am normal", Shine calls as she hugs him tightly. „But Emerald said he wouldn't share your wife with me!"  
„Well neither of you is getting my wife", Gloss kisses her head, chuckling. „I am not sharing her especially not as long as she is carrying my child."  
„But afterwards, we have a chance?", Emerald hugs his brother, smashing Shine between them.  
„No", Gloss laughs as he smacks the back of his head. „Cashmere is not taking part in your sick sex fantasies."  
„You are no fun anymore", Emerald rolls his eyes. „Are you not getting laid?"  
Laughing loudly, Shine wriggles out of between her brothers and pulls me into a hug. „Stop scaring the girl", she presses a kiss to my lips, catching me totally off guard. „You know how prude these people are."  
My eyes widen in shock as I stumble back. „What the hell?"  
Laughing loudly, Emerald wraps his arm around my shoulders. „Forgive my sister, she's a little slut."  
„Hey", Shine protests, grinning. „I am a big slut."  
"Leave her alone", Gloss watchs his siblings amused. „Mum is waiting with dinner. The whole family is here."  
„Father too?", Emerald drops his arm, his whole body stiffening.  
„Yes", my husband nods.  
Too my irritation I watch as Emerald pulls Shine close to him. All the colors have drained from her face, making her look paler than the walls.  
„Are you okay?", I ask her, worried. „Do you need a glass of water?"  
„Don't worry", Shine manages a weak smile. „I am fine."  
Not really believing her, I just let my husband take me into the dining room. It feels nice to be surrounded by Gloss' family. All of them, are so nice and funny. They actually make me feel welcome opposite my husband himself.  
„Well if this isn't my beautiful daughter", Gloss father speaks up when we enter the room. „Come to daddy, darling I saved my favorite girl a seat."  
Irritated, I watch as Shine flinches but makes her way over to sit next to her father anyway.  
„You know, Mr Shine", I hear my own voice before I even realize what I am doing. „Actually this is my seat. I always sit there."  
It's not really a lie but honestly I couldn't care less about where I sit. Obviously my father in law is not very pleased about my words but smiles at me anyway.  
„Of course, my dear", he gets up and pulls out the chair. „Your house, your rules."  
„I am sorry", I fake a smile. „I just.. Old habits die hard. Back in the capitol I always had to sit to my fathers' right."  
„Don't worry about it", Mr Shine shakes his head. „Just sit down."  
Before he can change his mind, I take my seat, letting Shine sit down across from me.  
„So Cashmere", Mrs Shine adresses me when Camilla serves the food. „How do you plan on raising my first great-grandchild?"  
The question hits me totally unprepared. I mean what is she expecting to hear? I really doubt that she knew how to raise her child before it was even born.  
„We will raise it in district one fashion, of course", Gloss scoffs before I even get the chance to say anything.  
„Certainly not", I shake my head, aprubtly. „My child will be raised in a capitol way just like I was. I am not raising my child with any kind of weapon in its hands. Education is the key to success."  
„Education?", Mr Shine laughs loudly. „Watching children murder each other for your entertainment is what you would describe as education?"  
„Of course not", I roll my eyes in annoyance. „All I am saying is that I certainly will not raise my child to believe that fighting in the hunger games, is the most heroic thing it could possibly do. Barbaric people like you are the only reason, the hunger games are considered as entertaining. And I do not want my child to take part in this idiotismn."  
„This are very rebellious words for the daughter of the president", Marble raises an eyebrow at me, surprised.  
„There is nothing rebellious about having an opinion", I shrug at him. „My father raised me to make up my own mind and stick to my beliefs and that is what I will teach my child. I want it to think outside the box."  
For a moment it's pretty quiet but than Camilla nods, smiling. „That sounds like a very reasonable plan."  
Content with myself, I try meet Gloss eyes maybe he'll be actually impressed by me for once. But all I see in his look is concern.  
Frustrated I look down at my plate.  
Slowly but surely, I am growing so sick of all of this. Can't Gloss just show me any sign of affection? Or at least a little bit of acception or respect? How is this supposed to work if he refuses to give me a real chance?  
„Cash", Shine leans over the table towards me slightly. „Now that we are sisters, you know how we talk about all our secrets?"  
„Do we?", I run a hand through my hair nervous.  
„We will from now on", she nods eagerly. „So why don't you tell us the biggest secret in all of Panem. Who is your real mother?"  
Laughing I lean back in my seat. „Really? From all the things you could ask me that's what you want to know?"  
„Well yes", Shine nods with a slight shrug.  
„I neither know nor care who my real mum is", I simply tell her. „To me, Marlene is my mum and I couldn't have asked for a better one."  
„I wish you would say something that nice too sometimes too", Camilla glares at her kids, playfully.  
„Oh come on mum, we say nice things about you a lot", Emerald laughs as he wraps his arms around Shines shoulder.  
„Exactly", his twin agrees but she still seems tense in her fathers presence. „Like how you are beautiful and the best doctor in all of Panem. We are all very proud of you."  
Camilla blushs happily and serves them another slice of the cake, I made with her help. It doesn't look nearly as pretty as it did on the photo but nobody complained about it.  
The later the evening, the more drinks Gloss has. Around nine pm the adults left until it was only the twins, Marble and Titus and us.  
They were all pretty drunk and for me as the only sober one, it was very interesting to watch.  
Marble and Titus are like the cutest couple on the whole planet, I can almost see the hearts in their eyes when they look at each other.  
I am not sure if I could say the same about Shine and Emerald though. On one hand, they are obviously in love unable to keep their hands off each other but on the other hand, I am actually pretty grossed out by it as they are twins.  
Nobody seems very surprised about their behavior though so it must not really be a secret.  
Slowly I am starting to think, his hatred towards me was not the only reason he kept me as far away from his family as he could.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, I get up early.  
Not because I want to but I am feeling horrible. I am nauseous and just can't sleep anymore.  
It's not the kind of nausea that feels like throwing up any minute more like wanting to without being able too.

So since I am unable to sleep anyway, I go downstairs to clean up the mess left from yesterday.

It distracts me enough to feel slightly better but still I feel exhausted.

Camilla insisted on coming by today to help me but I declined her offer. Gloss sure wouldn't approve of it and I really don't want him to get mad at me.

I am not really sure if my husband and his siblings are still sleeping anyway but I fix them some breakfast in the kitchen though.

I for my part go to sit out in the garden at the small table to have breakfast by myself. Gloss certainly wouldn't welcome it if I joint him and his siblings.

Being the only person awake, I decide that now would be the perfect time to call my parents. Sooner or later, I will have to inform them about my pregnancy anyway.  
I really wish I could do it in person but I can't just travel to the capitol. And who knows maybe it's better if I don't. Mother would certainly notice that I am not all too happy about this.

I am not really sure why I am still unhappy myself. Gloss' whole family seems more than just delighted about these news but Gloss is another story.

Just because he does not want me to kill our baby, doesn't mean that he is happy about it. I am worried that he will find himself unable to love the baby simply because it's mine too.

Or maybe I am more concerned that he will love the baby but keeps ignoring me. That the baby will love him much more and they'll both hate me and I will still be on my own.

Tears start to run down my face but I quickly wipe them away. I can't even think like that. Everything will be fine, I hope so at least.

Maybe Gloss will be home more often now. I am not even sure where he spends all his days but apparently not at his parents' like I thought. If they believe he is happy with me, he must have an affair where he is all day.  
I mean he leaves before I wake up and only returns after I went to bed.

Than again, I couldn't even blame him if he had a girlfriend out there. Gloss is an attractive young man, he sure has lots of girls all over him wherever he goes. And I am absolutely certain that he has needs which are not solely satisfied by his own hand.

"Good morning", a soft voice almost startles me to death. "Did you sleep well?"

Shine places her plate and a cup of coffee on the table next to me. She is only wearing Emeralds shirt and her makeup is smudged.

"Good morning", I smile at her, weakly. "Yes, I slept quite well thank your for asking. How are you feeling? You all drank a lot last night."

The young woman just shrugs as she sips her coffee. "I've been worse."

I nod quietly before focusing back on my cup of tea. I would die for some coffee but I heard that it is not good for the baby.

We eat in silence for a while before Shine sighs and leans back in her seat. "Thank you for sitting next to my father yesterday", she mutters without looking at me. "I guess Gloss told you to but thank you anyway."

Confused I look at my sister in law. Gloss has not told me anything but seems like I did not just imagine it that she has some trouble with her father.

"You're welcome", I reply confused. "But really, I had no idea I was supposed to. It's just my usual seat and you did not give me the impression to be too delighted to sit next to your father."

"Oh", Shine blushs and looks up at me, uncomfortable. "Well than just forget I said anything."

"It's okay", I say awkwardly. "I don't want to pry into your family matters. You don't have to explain anything or be afraid that I will ask questions."

She nods. "You know you are part of our family though, right? Even if you avoid us because we are not like normal families, we still are your family."

This comment really makes me laugh. "You remember who my father is, right? If a family is not like others than mine."

"You know that was not what I meant", Shine sighs. "Why did you avoid us for almost two years? It must be because Gloss told you about Emerald and me and because of Marble being gay and married to a man."

"That's nonsense", I state firmly. "I couldn't care less about Marble being married to a man. In the capitol we are very open to same sex relationships and Gloss never told me about you and Emerald."

"Than why did you avoid us?", my sister in law keeps prying. "You could have always come by. Mum would have been overjoyed, she always wanted to meet the woman who makes Gloss' so happy."

Right, too bad I am obviously not that woman. I would like to meet that woman who makes my husband myself.

I can't help the bitter snort that leaves my mouth. "Well than she just met the wrong woman."

"What do you mean?", Shine raises an eyebrow in confusion.

"Nothing", I get up and grab my empty plate. "You should talk to your brother, not me."

I angrily storm into the kitchen and but my dishes away. I hate this. How can Gloss fake being happy with me for his family? Or even worse how can his family be stupid enough to fall for his bullshit.

"Cashmere, what are you talking about?", my sister in law follows me.

The irritation is not to be overheard in her voice. She is so clueless, it's almost adorable.

"Figure it out yourself", I just shake my head. "I am out of this."

And with that I keep her standing in the kitchen and go upstairs to pack my bag. I can't do this anymore.

His family thinks I am the bad person although Gloss pretends to be happily married. They would just hate me even more if they figure out that he is unhappy. This marriage is just a lose-lose situation.

I think it's time for me to go home and just give up.

I can't win anyway as it seems.


	6. Chapter 6

The moment I drag my huge suitcase down the stairs, Gloss grabs my arm.

"What the hell are you doing, Cashmere?", he hisses as he takes the bag from me.

"What does it look like?", I glare at him. "Why would you care anyway?"

Tears are stinging in my eyes so I barely see him. Why did Shine have to wake Gloss? Now, he is going to put on just another show about how he would miss me.

"Don't talk to me like that", he grabs both my arms when we reach the bottom of the stairs. "Why are you leaving? You can't go back to your parents! Your father is going to kill my family if you do!"

"Maybe you should have thought of that earlier", I try to get out of his grip. "Your family hates me! They think I avoided them for years!"

Gloss shakes his head, angrily. "That's not true! My family loves you already because they think you make me happy!"

I just shake my head and keep struggling but it is futile. "Let go of me! I want to go home!"

"You are at home", my husband snaps angrily. "Now stop making a fuss."

"I am not at home here!", I kick him, frustrated. "You are hurting me!"

Gloss lets go of my arms, immediately. Apparently, he is actually scared I'd run to my dad and get his family killed.

I would never allow father to harm Gloss' family. They have been nothing but kind to me yesterday opposite Gloss. But this fear just again proves how lowly Gloss thinks of me.

"Cashmere", his voice softens. "Please calm down and let us talk about this. You can't leave me."

"There is nothing to talk about", I shake my head and once again lift my suitcase. "You should think about what you want. Tell your family the truth about us and make up your mind if you really want this baby and me in your life."

There is a knock on the door and I open it for my driver who would take me to the train station. The man takes my bag before he goes to wait in the car.  
"Cashmere, I swear if you walk through this door and anything happens to my family, than…", he stops and shakes his head.

"Than what?", I raise an eyebrow at him, challenging. "Nothing than, it's your own fault. But don't worry, I am not going to crawl back to my father. I am going on a holiday by my own. I need time to think and so do you."

Before he can say anything else, I get into the car.

The train ride to district 4 feels like torture. I have never travelled on my own before and it gives me way too much time to think.

Not only about my failed marriage but also if I am doing the right thing going there. When I told Shine that I didn't know who my birthmom is, I lied.

Nobody knows about it, not even father but I had a doctor do a DNA-test a few years ago. I just wanted to know who I am. I was about to get married and I just needed to know where I am from. It changed nothing about Marlene being my mummy but I have questions though. So now with my need for a time out, I can also use the opportunity and get answers.

It is not hard to find an empty house in Victors Village and I doubt father will mind if I live there for a few weeks. I totally forgot how beautiful district 4 is.

It's still very early in district 4 but the sun is already shining. Quickly, I get changed into my bikini. I can't wait to take a bath in the ocean for the first time ever.

When I see myself in the mirror, I can't help but smile. Although I am only four months along, there is already a small bump visible. Amazed, I run a hand over it. I really wish I could share this with Gloss but he probably wouldn't care anyway.

Sighing, I turn away from the mirror.

The water is so cold but also very refreshing. It feels like all my worries are being just washed away as I relax in the ocean. In this moment it feels like it's impossible to be sad or worried.

The sun is burning high on the horizon as I get out of the water. When I check my phone, I see almost thirty missed calls from Gloss. I just ignore them though. I really don't want to talk to him right now so I just turn off my phone.

Today, I just want to tan and relax for a while.

Much to my surprise, the doorbell rings around midday.

Apparently, father has tracked down my phone. Who else would know how to find me?

But it's not father in front of my door or some peacekeepers but the almighty Finnick Odair. He is the newest victor in fathers collection and everyone loves him already.

"Can I help you, Mr Odair?", I ask him, kindly. It feels weird calling this boy a mister, he's four years younger than me and even than he's only fifteen now.

The young victor shakes his head, smiling as his eyes wander down my body. He stops at my baby bump though. Hopefully, he doesn't think I am fat.  
Uncomfortable, I pull my robe around me. "Actually I am here to invite you over for lunch, Mrs Shine."

I actually consider it for a moment. I have no food in the house and I mean Finnick sure won't harm me. Apart from that it would be nice to not be alone for a while.

"Yes", I nod, smiling slightly. "That would be very kind."

He grins at me and leans against the doorframe. "Get dressed than."

Surprised at his behavior, I go and pull on one of the light summer dresses I packed. When I return downstairs, he holds the door open for me.

"Mags is waiting for us already", Finnick Odair holds out his arm to me.

Nervously, I grab his arm and let him lead me to the old womans house.

"Thank you for inviting me over", I say politely as Finnick opens the door.

The young victor nods, smiling. "You have to thank Mags, it was her idea."

Of course it was, I should have known.

Finnick leads me into the garden where Mags was just setting the table with help of a young redhead.

Seeing, Mags Fischer startles me. She is so old and tiny, this woman looks like she could break apart under one simple touch. It's hard to believe that she is actually a victor although her games have been almost fifty years ago.

"Hello dear", Mags smiles a toothless smile. Her voice is pretty slurry and her words hard for me to make out.

I don't understand it though, she is only like seventy than again she has been through a lot.

"Hello, Mrs Fischer", I greet her politely. "Thank you for having me over. It's a pleasure to actually meet you in person."

"My beautiful little girl", she grabs my face in her bony hands. "You have grown so much." Tears well up in her eyes as she pulls me down to her, kissing my cheeks happily.

At first I am totally taken aback, I have half-expected for this woman to hate me but then I hug her back.

"Sorry for disturbing this reunion but lunch is getting cold", Finnick Odair clears his throat with a broad grin.

I quickly wipe my own tears away before pulling away from this woman who bore me almost 19 years ago.

Without another word, Mags points for me to sit down at the table.

Smiling politely, the redhead introduces herself as Annie Cresta and as it turns out, she is actually Finnicks girlfriend.

"What brings you to district 4?", Finnick asks me, curious. "It's pretty far away from the capitol or district one for that matter."

I don't really want to tell this boy the truth so I just shrug. "I wanted to meet my birthmother, now that I am about to be a mommy myself. I have so many questions."

"Where is your baby daddy anyway?", Odair keeps questioning me instead. "Rumor has it, he's not all that happy with you."

Angrily I narrow my eyes at this stupid boy. "Rumor has it, you are the biggest manwhore in the whole Capitol." The second the words leave my lips, I regret it already. "I am sorry. I don't know why I said that, it was not okay."

Finnick just shakes his head. "Forget it. I guess, I am right then with my guess."

"The fish is good", I change the subject, quickly. "Thank you, Mags."

The older woman just smiles at me, brightly. "You're welcome. Ask me anything, my sweet child."

"Later", I tell her softly. I don't want to talk to her in front of Finnick Odair and this strange girl.

Annie turns out to be quite nice. She offers me to show me around the district in the afternoon and take me shopping for clothes and food. The girl is not a victor and seeing how adorable she is, I hope she will never in the arena. But I know my father and as much as I hate simply thinking it but once he finds out, she's Finnicks girlfriend, the reaping bowl will be filled with only her name.

My father taught me a lot about his politics such as selling the prettiest of the victors to first their sponsors and then the highest bidding. I hate it but then again I am thankful for it because otherwise, I would have never been born. I have no doubt that I gained my looks from Mags and that she was forced into prostitution for years. Rumor has it, she was fathers favorite prostitute and that's why he forced her to keep me instead of having an abortion.

But I will question Mags about it as soon as I get the opportunity.


	7. Chapter 7

Almost three months pass in which my baby bump just keeps growing.

I am seven months pregnant now and I can't wait to finally hold my baby in my arms.

Everything I do is just so exhausting now. My back aches and my feet hurt so much that I spent most of my day at the ocean.  
In the cold water I feel so light, nothing hurts and my baby really enjoys it too. It always keeps kicking like crazy when I leave the water as if it could really feel it.

For the past months, I have ignored all of Gloss' texts or calls. I just needed to make up my mind and figure out who I am and what I want.  
I spent most of my time with Mags and Annie. Finnick joins us too but he has to go to the capitol a lot for business as he calls it. I hate seeing how broken he looks by the time, he returns. He is a good boy who does simply not deserve this. But there is nothing, I could do even if I still lived in the capitol.

Being around Mags also made me realize how wrong it was to ask father to force Gloss into our marriage. She talks about it to me a lot and tries to explain me how my husband must feel.

She was forced into prostitution and it was horrible but Mags could return by the end of the day. She had her happy place but with our marriage, I took this away from Gloss. He had to give up his freedom and he couldn't escape me. She pretty much told me I was a fool when I argued that I thought being married to me, would be better for him than being forced into prostitution.

It was also Mags who talked me into calling Gloss today.

My heart is beating ten times as fast as it should when I wait for him to pick up the phone.

"Gloss Shine, speaking?", he answers after the fourth ring.

I hold my breath for a second. "It's me", I whispers quietly.

Now it's Gloss part to be silent. I can hear footsteps and then a door closing. "How are you? Did you… Is our baby okay?"

With a slight smile, I look down at my huge baby bump. "I am totally sore", I tell him softly. "The baby is doing great. It loves the ocean and pretty much kicks me into it."

I can hear him clear his throat before he speaks again. "So you are not in the capitol?"

"No", I shake my head although he can't see me. "I am in district 4 with Mags."

He hesitates for a moment. "Are you coming home? I mean to district one."

"Do you want me to?", I ask him, nervous. "Have you been thinking?"

"I did", Gloss says softly. "I did have a lot of time to. I also talked to my family and told them the truth about us. They were pretty mad, my mom hasn't talked to me for almost two weeks."

Not sure what to make out of this information, I sigh. "I am sorry for ruining your life just again."

"No, I am sorry", he swallows hard. "It was not fair of me to treat you so poorly. But I am sorry, Cashmere and I really want you to come home. We'll find a way to make this work somehow. We have to for our baby."

"Right for the baby", I quickly wipe away my tears. Of course for the baby and not for us. Gloss will never love me like I love him. "It will need its daddy."

I was stupid to think that he called all the time for anything else but our child. He doesn't want me to come home because he misses me. He just does because he is a good man and wants to be part of his son's or daughter's life.

"So you are coming home?", he asks hopefully. "Before the baby is born, right?"

"Yes, of course", I say sadly, trying to suppress my tears. "I will order my train for tomorrow."

"I can't wait to see you both", Gloss says cheerfully.

"I have to go now", I mutter and quickly hang up.

I don't even know why I am so sad. Mags prepared me for a reaction like that. But it still hurts although I expected it.

In the evening Annie helps me pack my bags. She has become like my best friend, we pretty much did everything together. I am really going to miss her when I am back at home.

"What do you want to wear tomorrow?", she roams through my closet. "This looks good on you and it shows off your baby bump."

Annie holds up a nice red dress but I shake my head. "It's almost winter in district 1."

"Oh well than you'll wear a jacket on top of it and tights."

"I guess", I nod, not really in the mood to discuss it. "Gloss won't care anyway."

"Cash", she walks over to me and pulls me in her arms. "Don't be sad. I am sure, you two will work this out."

"He doesn't love me", I shake my head, sadly. "He probably never will."

"Stop being so negative", Annie chides me. "Just try and seduce him or something like that."  
"I weigh like five tons", I roll my eyes but can't help and laugh. "And I am totally sore. Last thing I want right now is sex, not like Gloss would find me attractive anyways."

Annie just shakes her head. "Go to bed now. It'll be a long day tomorrow."

And of course, Annie is right when she says it'll be a long day for me.

When the train arrives at the train station, nobody is there to pick me up. I thought, Gloss may be a little late as I told him when I'd arrive but even after almost an hour, there is still no sign of him.

It's freezing cold, the baby just keeps kicking and all in all I just wish I had never left district 4. It was a horrible idea to come back especially as I didn't organize anyone to pick me up. Gloss had promised he'd come.

My mother-in-law seems overly excited to actually hear of me and keeps asking about the baby before I even get the chance to ask her to pick me up. Unfortunately she is in her office but she promises to me one of her kids and so it comes that not even twenty minutes later, Marble picks me up.

"Look at you", my brother-in-law steps out with a huge grin. "You are glowing!"

"Thank you", I run my hands over huge baby bump. "I feel more like a whale fish though."

Marble just laughs and lifts my huge suitcase in his car. "Come on, I'll drive you home."

I get into the car, heavily. "So… where is Gloss?"

"I have no idea", he shrugs, annoyed. "But if I find him first, I'll kick his ass for letting you wait out here in the cold."

Biting my lip, I just shake my head. "No, don't worry", I place my hand on his arm gently. "I am sure, he has a good reason. He was really looking forward to seeing us."

Marble nods, sighing. "I guess, you are right. I am just still upset that he made all of us fall for his lies."

"Don't be so hard on him", I try to protect Gloss. "It's all my fault, he was like that. I had my father force him into this marriage and knowing my dad, he threatened all of you."

"Why did you have Gloss forced into this marriage?", he asks me curious. "Why would you not try and get him to marry you the traditional way?"

This actually makes me laugh. Wow, Marble really is dumb if he doesn't understand it or thinks doing it the traditional way was an option.

"Who are you kidding?", I chuckle amused. "Do you really thing a man like Gloss would have spared me a second glance in real life? He wouldn't even have noticed me and if he had, he would have despised me just like he hates my family. But I… I saw him at the reaping and I knew, this is the man I want to spent the rest of my life with. I never watched the games with so much anticipation because I just hoped, he'd win. And he was so proud and hot and charming in his interviews. Gloss seemed so perfect and I couldn't help it but fall in love with him."

Marble smiles at me, sadly when he stops in front of our house. "Well I guess, this situation is pretty messed up. But Gloss thought about it a lot, he talked to mum and me and even the twins had a few helpful ideas."

Not really believing him, I just nod gently. "Well I guess, we'll work it out for our baby. I… I know I made a mistake and I'll offer him a way out of this."

"What do you mean?", my brother-in-law raises an eyebrow at me. "Offer him a way out?"

I just shrug and look down at the pale spot on my left hand where I used to wear my wedding band. It doesn't fit me at the moment as my fingers got pretty swollen too and maybe that was a sign.

"I will do the only thing that is right", I mutter. "I will offer him a divorce."


	8. Chapter 8

When we enter the house, it looks like nobody is home.  
"Thank you again for taking me home", I smile at Marble weakly.  
"You are more than just welcome", he places my huge bag by the stairs. "Text me if there is anything I can do."  
"Sure", I hug him goodbye.  
When my brother in law is gone, I go to the kitchen to fix me a cup of tea. It's pretty cold in the house, apparently Gloss didn't see it as necessary to turn up the heat yet.  
To my surprise, Gloss' phone is on the table.  
No wonder, he didn't answer any of my calls. How could he if he didn't have his phone?  
It's rather uncommon for Gloss though, he basically has his phone glued to his hand. Maybe he is home after all. While the water is boiling, I go to explore the house but there is no trace of him. When I reach the living room, I find the reason why it's so cold though. The backdoor is wide open and the wind has blown lots of leaves in.  
I am about to close the door when I see a weird construction in the garden.  
This is definitively new and rather huge. It looks like a metal cage with huge mirrors though.  
As I get closer, I can also hear some music playing inside. My heart is beating like crazy when I find the door and hear a woman singing inside.  
Of course, he forgot the baby and me when he's with his affair. I should have known it better than to think, he was actually interested in saving our marriage.  
It doesn't help anyway so I just push open the door only to be greeted by a warm breeze.  
My eyes widen as I look around. This place is amazing like back in district 4 there is a huge pool that looks even bigger by the mirrors on the wall and I am standing in some kind of sand. There are a few palms and it actually smells like the ocean.  
In the middle of the room over the pool is a huge hammock.  
As I enter the construction, the woman in the hammock sits up. "Cashmere!"  
Much to my relief, it's not Gloss' affair but his sister who looks at me, beaming with happiness. Shine slides into the water and swims over to me.  
She quickly pulls a light dress over her head. "You are not supposed to be in here", she hugs me but then tugs me back over to the house. "It's a surprise."  
I am too much in shock to protest and so I settle on following her to the kitchen. She pours us two cups of tea as if nothing was wrong at all.  
"Where is Gloss?", I ask her as I get over the first shock. "He didn't pick me up."  
Shine frowns and looks over at the clock. "Oh", she mutters. "They are so stupid, I told them to take their phones." My sister in law just turns on the oven before sitting on one of the kitchen chairs. "Don't be too mad at Gloss. He didn't forget you but boys will be boys. He is out with Emerald to go buy sunloungers, I guess they forgot the time."  
"How could I be mad?", I take a sip of my tea. "Gloss built a tiny district four in our backyard for the baby."  
And it's true, my previous anger or rather my disappointment has vanished. If Gloss didn't want this marriage anymore, he wouldn't have done this.  
I wonder how he knew I loved the beach so much, I mean we were in four for our honeymoon back than but I didn't think he cared.  
"He didn't built it for the baby", Shine rolls her eyes, smiling. "Well not only. In the first place, he did it for you. I think he realized how badly he fucked up in the past years. Than again, mum ripped his head off like twice."  
"Sounds horrible", I chuckle a bit. "When do you think, they'll return home?"  
"No idea", my sister in law shrugs. "But the two of us will have dinner in an hour."  
"Okay", I nods, smiling. "Can we go to the pool until then?"  
"Nope", Shine shakes her head. "It was supposed to be a surprise. Gloss would be pretty disappointed if he knew you saw it already."  
"Right", I nods, blushing and take a sip from the steaming mug.  
We sit together in silence for a while before I can hear the front door open.  
Nervously, I get up and go to meet Gloss.  
"Hello", my voice almost breaks when I step in the hallway.  
Both brothers turn to look at me and while my husband seems frozen in shock or maybe surprise, Emerald wraps me up in a hug.  
"Wow you are huge!", he kisses my cheek. "What are you having giant babies?"  
I can't help but laugh at my brother in laws words. "Maybe, I haven't seen a doctor in a while. For all I know it could be giants."  
Before he can keep teasing me, Gloss drags him away from me. "Back off and let me greet my wife."  
For once, it actually doesn't sound spiteful when Gloss calls me his wife but more apologetic.  
"It's not a giant." The second the words leave my lips, I regret it. From all the things I could have said or done, it was the most stupid thing as if he had actually believed that.  
Gloss just laughs and offers me a hug himself. "He's just jealous because the baby is taller than him already."  
He reaches out to ruffle his brothers hair. Emerald scoffs and pushs Gloss hand away. "Don't act like you are that tall. I am only three inches shorter than you and that's only because I had to share mums womb."  
"Oh so now, it's my fault?" Shine pushes him playfully but than drags him off into the kitchen.  
I am actually grateful for it as it gives Gloss and me some room for this awkward situation.  
"How are you feeling?" My husband pulls away from me to place his hand on my baby bump.  
"Good, I think. Tired and a little cold but otherwise, I am good." I smile at him, feeling a blush crawl up my cheeks. "What about you?"  
He offers me a cheeky grin. "I've been pretty busy, you know. I gave both nurserys some final touches, unpacked all our wedding gifts, survived my familys ranting and got you a `Sorry-I've-been-such-an-ass`-gift."  
"Really?" I feign my surprise. "You didn't have to give me anything."  
Gloss shakes his head and places a hand on the small of my back. "I had to. I've made you miserable that wasn't fair of me."  
I bite down on my lip as I let him lead me into the kitchen. "No, it wasn't fair of me to have my father force you into this marriage." I pause for a moment before stopping him. "Actually, I've wanted to offer you a way out. I've talked with my birth-mother about it for a long, long time and she made me realize how egoistical it was."  
"What do you mean? A way out?" Gloss frowns at me. He places his hand on my belly again, caressing it softly. "We are having a baby."  
"I know but a baby is no reason to stay in an unhappy relationship." I feel like I'll choke on my own words but I have to do this. He needs to know that he has a choice. "I won't move back to the Capitol and I am not going to keep the baby away from you either way. Your family will be safe, no matter how you decide."


End file.
